For example, during an operation check in debugging work for a sequence program for a programmable logic controller (PLC) system, when it is desired not to execute only an operation program concerning a specific unit in the system, it is necessary to perform a series of operation explained below in an engineering tool in the past.
(1) Search for a list of variables used in the program concerning a target unit. (2) Specify (a plurality of) places of the program where the searched variables are used. (3) Make the specified program disable (not to execute). Specifically, perform editing operation for, for example, backing up and deleting the program or commenting out the program. (4) Compile the program (into an execution code). (5) Write the compiled execution code in a programmable logic controller (PLC). (6) Restart the programmable logic controller (PLC).
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for disabling execution of a specific step.